


Il Fatto: la Cotta

by BrokenApeiron



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comedy, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Logan ha una cotta secolare per Scott, ma finché l'altro non lo sapeva andava bene. Ora sembra una cosa sciocca.





	Il Fatto: la Cotta

Il fatto: Logan aveva una cotta considerevole per Scott.  
E la cosa, in sé, forse poteva anche andare bene. Aveva continuato a carezzare l'idea, lungo gli anni, ma senza scontrarsi mai con tutta quella serie di pensieri che adesso lo facevano uscire di testa.  
Il fatto aggiornato: Scott aveva saputo della sua cotta, e si era scoperto non senza fatica che ricambiava addirittura qualcosa.  
E la cosa adesso suonava terribilmente strana per entrambi. Loro non si sopportavano, si odiavano, finivano alle mani ogni mattina e sera.  
E nessuno dei due sapeva esattamente come potesse esserci questo collegamento così intimo e positivo tra loro.  
Il fatto: Logan aveva corteggiato Jean. Logan aveva criticato Scott per essersi messo con Emma.  
E adesso, dopo avergli cercato di rubare la ragazza, dopo averlo insultato per aver trovato un nuovo amore, si presentava come possibile partner? Con una cotta nascosta da tempo?  
Il fatto: Logan si vergognava.  
Nella sua testa era una bella cosa, ma dopo aver visto lo sguardo sorpreso di Scott aveva capito quanto aveva sbagliato. Non prendi a schiaffi uno dalla mattina alla sera per poi dirgli che lo ami. Ed evidentemente Scott la pensava alla stesso modo.  
Ora tutto sembrava così sbagliato, e Logan non faceva che pensarci. A quanto suonasse distorto, imbarazzante, e buffo. Decisamente troppo da sopportare.  
Il fatto: Nemesis risolve la situazione.  
In quel disperato momento in cui chiese un parere medico a Nemesis per capire se avesse un danno al cervello per il suo sentimento, Logan ricevette il referto medico che gli avrebbe illuminato la giornata.  
Su un foglio elegantemente stampato, recitava la scritta "chi disprezza compra" in un font da pagina web di aforismi.  
Sotto, la firma di Nemesis che copriva il nome stampato della donna che la inserì nel sito.  
Improvvisamente, tutto il senso di colpa che gli chiedeva come mai proprio Scott scomparve.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto, fin dall'inizio, perché gli opposti si attraggono e l'amore non è bello se non è litigarello.  
Magari questa illuminazione sarebbe durata solo qualche ora, ma Logan aveva comunque raggiunto un gran traguardo: non vergognarsi più del suo piccolo amore.


End file.
